Childhood Stor(ies)
by RaeReads
Summary: Childhood Stories are honestly nostalgic. So, when Miku asks Luka about her childhood story- something is missing. To be exact, the whole thing. But what's lacking in this old thing? Luka and Miku will have to find out while growing into something more. Negitoro. Rated T for now- but will be turned into M in later chapters.


Childhood Stories. They're great; they make for one great cringe fest. But in all honesty, the story I read from my childhood aren't all that bad. One of the stories is about a prince, not saving the princess, but saving himself instead- but the prince wasn't a boy; the prince was a girl. The girl was both the princess and the prince, the girl prince saving herself, the princess - confusing, right? I sighed and looked out at the window, remembering how funny childhood was- everyone asking who they like, which I believed you had to have someone to like. No exceptions. It's just 'You better have a crush on someone, or you don't fit in with anyone!' Bullcrap. That'll always be bullcrap I thought as a child- at least that's what I figured until I saw that girl- her name was what? Ah, Hatsune Miku, I remember now, the girl was sweet, she was kind and generous to everyone around her, but the thing was, she broke any chance with anyone. All she stated was, and I quote, "Luka likes girls! She's weird; she's somebody to be weird around!" After that sentence, everyone in the class started to treat me like utter garbage- laying around, destroying any "pureness," around 30 feet within my range. I don't remember what I did to her to deserve that; it was just that one sentence that made teachers and students hate me. That's all it took. I believe that's why I wrote that story when I was a child. The pure and absolute crap I got treated as a child, that pain that I never could stand up to with anyone. I honestly think I loved that pain. That pain helped me get to live with my father, which by the way, the place was delightful with charming people. I looked down at the cup I was drinking out of, the dark coffee barely even touched. 'I know I have to get out of this place today, but I don't want to live in that location that treated me terribly. Well, this is what I get for getting a better grade and end up for me to transfer to that place.' I looked up to see what was going on in the world around me, nothing that was notable, but instead was more typical than ever. Everybody who was out there was smiling or walking, but the remarkable thing was that everyone was walking with another person. I know, nothings weird about that, but it was some individuals that were being so lovey-dovey, it has been severely annoying to me- sadly. I decided to leave the cafe I've been drinking my coffee at, while looking at my untouched coffee, the drink had been too bitter but remembering childhood also had an effect. While walking out of the cafe (But before also paid for my coffee), I noticed that I was about to be late for my flight if I don't hurry back home. 'Well, I guess I got to go back home sooner or later, so let's go!'

 _At Home~_

'Huh, I need to get more sleep, I'm yawning more than packing.' As I was packing, I saw something out in the corner of my eye; my old childhood "books" laying on my desk, previously there because I'm reading my cringe again, "books." I couldn't deny that my handwriting was crap, but my spelling was wrong also. I decided to read my story in my head, and I believe it stated, "There wunce (once) was a Good-Looking princess who luved (loved) her prince. The princess was not a damcell (damsel) in destres (distress), but insyead (instead) was her night (knight) in shiny armor. She saved hurself (herself) from those meanie bad guys, and she lived happili (happily) ever aftur (after)." I looked away from my story, cringing at how terrible the spelling, grammar, and handwriting was. I sighed as I started to resume my packing, taking note how full my luggage case was, but for some reason wanting to bring along my story. I looked at the story one more time, deciding that I'll put it in my purse, saving it when I get to my hometown. 'Alright time for my father to drive me to the airport. I mean, do I have to go back home? Well yeah I guess I do, thinking about it, don't have a girlfriend, and I sure as hell don't have any friends to leave behind- well unless reluctant co-workers count.' I looked at my now empty roomed, items in boxes, packed for shipping. 'Well, time to go! Yay.' "Luka Hurry up, or you'll miss your flight!" I smiled but then held a rueful grin thinking about that place, but I need to go, "Yes Father, I'll be right there!"

 _On the plane (Because nothing exciting happened)_

'Alright, I'm here- on the aircraft. The situation is the best, right?' I looked around, and I saw everyone huddled in their blanket, and I just happened to fly in first class. 'Well, I guess I'm lucky to be flying on this aircraft. But thinking about it, will I be able to fit in that place again? That place being my hometown, was VERY homophobic, no wonder people didn't like me. Well, I need sleep, so I don't buy some more coffee... Then again, coffee is delicious.' I finally fell asleep on the aircraft, taking note that I'll be back. To that very "wonderous" place.

At landing~

Huh? I felt someone tap my shoulder, seeing that it was a flight attendant, "Miss, please open your window!" Blushing, I opened up the window, and I sighed once she was gone. 'Looks like I'm almost home. Welcome back me! Yay. Well, at least the food here is better than anything in this place.' As the flight, attendants started to make announcements I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt when they told everyone it was okay to do so. I waited for the time where everyone in the first class took their luggage out, and when it happened, I got up reluctantly and took my luggage out. 'Yay, time to go back to my mother! Well, at least- well I hope she didn't figure out that I was obviously not heterosexual.' I started to walk out of the aircraft saying 'thank you' to the people who greeted me out and realized that I need to catch a ride, or I won't be able to get home. 'Time to wait for a taxi- or a bus, or couldn't I go on the train? Nope just a cab, that's the only transportation that I know my things won't get stolen.' Looking at the line that waited for a taxi I noted how fresh the air smelled, but also remembering my habit of being locked inside my room.

'This is what I get for being me, sadly. But, on the plus side, I remember education here was excellent. I can finally get a part-time job and a splendid school- how nice. I sighed when the taxi driver stopped for me since I was the next person in line- but realized how small the back was for my luggage. "Miss, do you need help?" The cab driver asked, and I nodded my head frantically as the cab driver got out of the taxi and proceeded to put my luggage in the trunk. "Alright Miss, get in the cab and tell me where your stop is." I murmured a small 'thank you,' and got into the cab- oh I love when the back is cold. "Your stop?" I shot my head up and said: "Uh just stop at Vocaloid Highschool please." He grumbled some unintelligible words and started to drive off to the place I requested, but I think he was reluctant to do so. "So, where you from, pinkie?" I sighed and looked towards the driver, wondering why everyone calls me pinkie. "Well, I was born here initially, but I came back from my father's hometown." "Ah, that sounds like a trip, pinkie. Oh well, at least welcome back to your home city." I smiled and just turned toward the window, the scenery hasn't changed at least. 'Well, my mother's house is only a block away from Vocaloid Highschool, so that's convenient.' "Pinkie, we're here! Do you need help with the luggage?" I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head, hoping that he noticed. After he had got my luggage cases, he handed them to me and put his hand out. "Money please." I sighed and got out my wallet, "How much?" "Fifteen dollars." I gave him the money, and he got in his taxi, driving off. 'Well, time to go!'

As my house came into my sight, I noticed that the house hasn't even changed when I was here. The two-story house still needed a paint job, but the flowers that grew out of the ground made it work. 'Mother hasn't changed a bit, has she?' I sighed and looked at the driveway, only to see that there was my mother's car, but another person's bicycle was there. I decided it would be best if I stopped thinking about how weird it was for my mom to have visitors and went to my door. 'Alright, all you need to do is get your things done in this house, the sooner, the better. I walked into my home and yelled: "Mother, I'm home!" Knowing that it would be rude if I barged in without saying anything. "Luka, I'm in the kitchen, please put your luggage in the living room!" I sighed and did what she told, placing my luggage in the room and headed to the kitchen. But before I did I toke note that Mother hasn't even rearranged the living room, so it must be the same thing for any other room in the house.

"Mom, I'm here." "Luka, perfect timing! We have a guest over, so please be respectful." 'Well no obviously Sherlock we have a guest.' "Alright Mother, who's the guest, by the way, I mean you rarely have guests over." "Well, aren't you honest as ever. Well, you remember Hatsune Miku from your childhood right?" I nodded slowly, taking small steps back from my mother, but when that was happening, I stepped back into something squishy. Well, more like my hands did, and whatever the thing was in the palm of my hand felt warm. I looked at my mother, her mouth slightly open- oh no, don't tell me that what's in my hand is... I turned around, keeping one hand on the unknown squishy object only to see what my hand was on. My hand was on the breasts of Hatsune Miku. Now, how could tell that she was Hatsune Miku? She didn't look any different- the teal hair still the same, teal eyes, and hair tied up in twin-tails. My mouth started to open, my eyes starting to close- getting ready for whatever is going to happen. When nothing happened for about a minute, I opened my eyes, seeing her blush on her face which was very visible. 'Oh, crap... is my hand on my old childhood crush's breasts? Wait, why is my heart beating? Crap! Do I still have a crush on Hatsune Miku?' "Uh, Megurine-san, can you get your hands off my chest?" Hatsune Miku said- finally. I started to remove my hand from her chest, my mouth slowly closing. "Haha... Sorry about that Hatsune-san." I finally stated, my shock disappeared and replaced with embarrassment.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now..." I heard my mother said seeing her exiting the kitchen, slowly. "Gosh, why are you so weird Megurine-san!" I looked at her, my mind forgetting that I was next to Hatsune-san. "What am I weird for again?" I said, wondering what she meant by that. "Ugh, forget I said anything. Now, why are you back?" I sighed, remembering that Hatsune-san didn't seem to like me when we were children. "Well, I got better grades than my seniors in my school, so my school transferred me back to this place." "Oh, well, welcome back. But I guess you want to know why I'm in your house, right?" I nodded my head frantically, wanting to know why Hatsune-san was in my house. "Well, your mother told me that you're coming back and I decided to show you around!" My mouth opened once again, not knowing why Hatsune-san would do that. But I heard Hatsune-san say something faintly, only understanding "Wanted to tell you something Megurine-san." 'Weird, might as well ask, though.' "What do you want to say to me?" Hatsune-san's head shot up, looking around the room, her face was blushing, very cute. "Nothing! I wanted to tell you nothing! Go up to your room and sleep; you just got here after all!" I tilted my head but nodded, wondering what was up with Hatsune-san. I sighed and walked out the kitchen door, walking toward the stairs and got to my room. I arrived at my room, seeing that the only thing different was the bed and the bed sheets. Seeing my leek plushie I won at the arcade I walked toward my bed 'Strange, I never saw her act like that. Well, my heart is beating so fast right now- I can't believe I have a crush on her. Great.' I thought as I fell asleep holding my leek plushie.

A/N: Ugh, I was staying up all night trying to tune a baby of Miku and Luka with UTAU program. Don't judge me. I already bought Miku and Luka's voicebanks, but damn is it hard to tune the child (again, don't judge me), Miku and Luka. Anywho- I found some of my childhood stories, and I was like "Hey, I love Miku and Luka so story time!" Also, yes, this is a multi-chapter story.


End file.
